Mi Bella Genio
by zoraidarose
Summary: Cuando Inuyasha Taisho se convirtió en capitán de la NASA, estaba preparado para todo, o eso creía él, pues cuando uno de sus vuelos a orbita fallo y quedo varado en una isla donde encuentra una graciosa botella. Más grande será su sorpresa al abrir aquella botella ya que toda su vida dará un giro de 180 , pero lo que sí es seguro, es que nunca más se aburrira o dormira tranquilo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Bella Genio:**

 **Summary: cuando Inuyasha Taisho se convirtió en capitán de la NASA, estaba preparado para todo, o eso creía él, pues cuando uno de sus vuelos a orbita fallo y quedo varado en una isla del pacifico sur, donde encuentra una graciosa botella de aspecto antiguo. Más grande será su sorpresa al abrir aquella botella ya que toda su vida dará un giro de 180°, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que nunca más volverá a aburrirse, ni a dormir tranquilo.**

 **Disclaimer: hola chicos, aquí otra de mis raras mezclas, hace poco decidí ver algunas series viejas y al ver esta en particular mi loca y extraña imaginación comenzó a encenderse como si mi cabeza celebrara el año nuevo chino. En fin, como saben Inuyasha es obra maestra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y la serie en la que voy a basar este fic es de Sidney Sheldon, la cual fue estelarizada por Barbara Eden la cual será encarnada por Kagome y el actor Larry Hagman que será representado por Inuyasha**

 **El resto de los personajes los dejo aquí abajo. Aclaro que este es un fic esporádico, lo publicaré entre capítulos de mis fic principales, como "El Correcto" que aún les debo. También que pondré solo algunos episodios de la Serie, porque si pusiera todos me llevaría al menos 200 capítulos. Lo que si les garantizo un buen rato de lectura, y aquellas que conozcan mi estilo sabrán que me da por tomar algunas licencias y sabrán que de por sí estoy un poco loquita, pero les entrego el fruto de mi trabajo y corazón para su disfrute y que al menos pasen un trato de entretención, aunque sea riéndose de cada tontería que se me ocurre poner, sin más que agregar aquí dejo este primer capítulo.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Jeannie: Kagome, solo que pelinegra, en vez de rubia.**

 **Mayor Anthony Nelson: mayor Inuyasha Taisho.**

 **Mayor Roger Healey: mayor Miroku Houshi.**

 **General Martin Peterson: general Sesshomaru Taisho, en esta adaptación ambos son medios hermanos, pero apenas y se tratan con familiaridad, su relación es puramente como general y oficial.**

 **Dr. Alfred E. Bellows: doctor Naraku O. Kumo.**

 **Amanda Bellows: Kagura Kumo, la esposa de Naraku.**

 **General Stone: este personaje será el padre de Kikyo Tama.**

 **Melissa Stone: Kikyo Tama, la prometida de Inuyasha.**

 **La chica de la botella**

Era hace una vez, en un imaginario lugar llamado cabo Kennedy, un puerto, pero no un puerto marino como el que suele acontecer en las historias, sino un puerto de grandes pájaros de metal que despegaban a razón de enormes explosiones. Aquellos imaginarios aparatos llamados cohetes eran la razón de ser de un guapo capitán llamado Inuyasha Taisho, un joven astronauta que ahora mismo estaba siendo engalanado en el mejor de los trajes para alguien de su profesión. Un platinado y alegado traje espacial. Pues aquel día, el joven capitán iba a cumplir el principal sueño de cualquier hombre, ser puesto en órbita, gracias a sus habilidades fue seleccionado para probar un nuevo modelo de capsula, tenía una bella casa, un excelente mejor amigo que ahora estaba ayudándole a arreglarse el traje y también tenía una despampanante prometida; si definitivamente la vida le sonreía al joven astronauta. Estaba terminando de calzarse una de las botas cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

\- buenos días Inuyasha - saludo un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que lucía un impecable traje militar color azul.

\- buenos días general Tama – saludo también el capitán a su futuro suegro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto mirando como lo ataviaban.

\- emocionado señor – reconoció, no era la primera vez que volaba, pero si la primera que iba tan alto.

\- y ya casi está listo señor ¿verdad Inuyasha? – sonrió el capitán Miroku, mientras se aseguraba de que las botas estuviesen púen apretadas.

\- naturalmente Miroku – sonrió a su mejor amigo, que aunque no lo demostraba estaba verde de envidia porque no lo habían elegido a él para el proyecto.

\- espero que no haya nada irregular – musito el general preocupado, no quería que su futuro yerno sufriera algún accidente.

\- le garantizo, general, que todo está en orden y al punto – sonrió el coronel Naraku Kumo, médico en jefe y psiquiatra de la base.

\- bien, venia andarle los buenos deseos de párete de Kikyo – sonrió el general como siempre que hablaba de su hija.

\- ella quería presenciar el lanzamiento desde aquí, pero yo no rompo las reglas ni por mi propia hija – Inuyasha sonrió ante eso, el general adoraba a Kikyo, pero como buen militar era muy duro al momento de seguir las normas.

\- no se preocupe señor, comprendo – asintió Inuyasha, pues aunque le habría encantado tener ahí a su prometida, pero la verdad estaba más tranquilo en poder prepararse entre sus compañeros, Kikyo estaría revoloteando a su alrededor y haciéndole jurar una y mil veces que tendría cuidado y luego le dejaría una enorme marca de labial en medio de la garganta.

\- ay amigo, te has sacado la lotería, en una hora te pondremos en órbita y para el domingo serás hombre casado – comenzó a decir Miroku tomando el casco de astronauta.

\- más, vale que bajes descansado, porque en cuanto regreses te voy a llevar a la mejor despedida de soltero que esta base haya visto – Inuyasha torció un poco la boca mientras le calzaban el casco, conociendo a Miroku acabaría atado a una silla en medio de un cabaret nudista.

\- haga el favor de no distraer al capitán Taisho, capitán Houshi, este vuelo es de suma importancia para el país, ya tendrá tiempo de pensar en diversiones después - regaño a Miroku el doctor. Inuyasha se aferró el casco a la cabeza mientras los demás se lo aseguraban, el doctor tenía razón necesitaba toda su concentración.

Ya una vez bien metido en su traje Inuyasha fue directamente hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento, sentía las mariposas correr por su estómago, y no era para menos, Miroku le ayudo a entrar ala capsula y le dio las ultimas indicaciones antes de cerrar la compuerta. En la sala de control los técnicos, y los oficiales de altos rangos observaban atentos las pantallas a la espera del lanzamiento.

\- confirmado, sistemas correctos – dijo el jefe de la sala de control.

\- entendido, diez segundos para lanzamiento – asintió Miroku que vigilaba el mismo otro de los monitores.

Los generales irguieron la espalda cuando comenzó la cuenta y con forme la cuenta avanzaba muchos fueron reteniendo el aliento. Finalmente el conteo llego acero y el cohete salió disparado con tal fuerza que el estallido del motor hizo retumbar algunas ventanas. El cohete subió para el alivio de todos los presentes, todo iba bien y muchos ya comenzaban a celebrar, pero entonces las alarmas empezaron a sonar y algunos de los monitores mostraron ondas distorsionadas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el general Tama preocupado.

\- ha fallado la última etapa, no podrá mantenerse en el aire – dijo uno de los técnicos intentando ver cuál había sido el error.

\- control a Shikon 1, control a Shikon 1 ¿me oyes Inuyasha? – comenzó a llamar Miroku desde el intercomunicador.

\- aquí Shikon 1, te escucho claramente- respondió Inuyasha a los pocos segundos.

\- la última etapa fallo amigo, tendrás que bajar, así que prepárate – le indicó, desde el auricular pudo escuchar como Inuyasha se quejaba. Mientras Miroku instruía a su amigo para que bajara sin peligro el general Tama fue al teléfono que tenía más cerca.

\- marina, soy el general Tama es una emergencia, la capsula Shikon uno va a descender por una falla, preparen la séptima flota – ordeno, seguro que su quería hija no iba a dejar de llorar hasta que su yerno estuviese de nuevo en casa sano y salvo.

Unas horas después Inuyasha caminaba por la playa de una pequeña isla, había aterrizado en pleno mar abierto, y aunque al aterrizar no tuvo mayor problema si le preocupaba estar lejos de tierra firme, ahora, el ver aquella isla fue un alivio. Ahora mismo terminaba de poner una señal de S.O.S. en la arena con ayuda de algunas piedras y troncos de árbol. Esperaba que lo rescataran pronto, si había algo que odiaba era estar atrapado y solo en una isla olvidada de la mano de dios.

Pensando en un lugar donde poder hacerse un refugio por si tenía que dormir ahí comenzó a caminar, pero entonces algo llamo su atención, a sus pies un objeto rodo en la arena, lo miro con suma curiosidad. Aquella cosa volvió a moverse, noto que no era una rama, un caracol o un cangrejo, más bien parecía algo hecho por el hombre, con cuidado lo agarro del suelo y lo examino, parecía una especie de botella antigua, la dio vueltas entre sus manos, no podía ver bien la superficie porque estaba cubierta de mugre y arena, llevo sus manos a lo que debía ser el tapón y lo retiro con relativa facilidad. Efectivamente era una botella, decidido a verla mejor comenzó a frotarla, entonces una nube de neblina color jade comenzó a salir de la boca de la botella; creyendo que quizá era algún tipo de bomba o granada la dejo caer y retrocedió. Pero contrario a sus temores el humo poco a poco se disipo dejando ver una preciosa odalisca de ropajes de seda color esmeralda, monedas de oro colgando de su cadera y una diadema de oro que sostenía un velo en su cabeza de color lima y una abundante cabellera negra que estaba arrodillada respetuosamente en la arena frente a él.

\- 'ana taht tasarufukum, yumkinuk 'an targhab ma sayidati w syd yurid1 – la escucho a recitar en un idioma antiguo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo se froto los ojos.

La joven eligió ese momento para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, unos intensos ojos color chocolate escudriñaron al capitán centímetro a centímetro, un brillo lleno el rostro de la moza, y una preciosa sonrisa tiro de los labios color rojo. Para cuando se dio cuenta Inuyasha la joven se había puesto de pie, y se acercaba a él moviendo graciosamente las caderas, un segundo después ya la tenía a dos centímetros de su cuerpo, y al siguiente ella había enredado sus manos tras su nuca y sus rojos labios asaltaban suavemente los suyos.

\- debo haber estado en órbita más tiempo del que creí – suspiro Inuyasha, sintiéndose un poco culpable de pensar que esa bella alucinación besaba muchísimo mejor que su prometida.

\- he leído antes sobre genios, pero no creí que existieran – decía para sí mismo Inuyasha mientras se paseaba por la playa de un lado al otro, mientras la bella genio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, viéndolo como si fuese el mismo adonis encarnado.

\- esto sería un buen cuento para las mil y una noches – sonrió el mismo por lo absurdo de la situación.

\- 'ant sayid 'ajmal kan li sharaf alkhidma2 – sonrió la joven acariciándole el rostro, nunca había esperado ser libertada por un hombre joven, con facciones elegantes pero rudas, un abúndate cabello plateado finamente cortado, y con unos ojos dorados dignos de un sultán; aunque Inuyasha no entendió una palabra bastaba ver su mirada para decir que ella estaba encantada.

\- supongo que estas feliz por haber sido liberada, no puedo imaginarme cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí dentro – sonrió mirando la botella entre sus manos.

\- wasawf tajealuk saeidatan jiddaan wasaeidatan3 - seguía hablando la chica, no sabía que idioma hablaba su nuevo señor, pero le encantaba el tono grave y fuerte de su voz, era dulce y masculino, un tono tan bello que le ponía la piel de gallina.

\- imagínate, si no hubiese habido un error en mi vuelo seguirías atrapada aquí – continuo hablando también Inuyasha, hasta que entonces algo vino a su cabeza.

\- un momento… yo te libere… eso quiere decir que tengo derecho a un deseo… - comenzó a recordar que en los cuentos que había leído el que sabe a un genio de su prisión se le cumplía un deseo, y según lo que había visto esa chica era una genio, ¿o no?

\- ¿no es verdad? Los genios conceden deseos ¿cierto? – le pregunto, pero la chica solo se limitó a sonreírle.

\- señorita genio, deseo pedirle mi deseo, quiero un hermoso hidroavión que vuele directamente sobre nosotros ahí en el cielo – le pidió sonriente señalando la cúpula celeste.

\- ladayha aibtisamat jamilt, wa'ana 'uhubuha4 - le respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la nuca al comprender que ella no le había entendido.

\- vaya, solo yo podía encontrar una genio que no habla mi idioma – gruño fastidiado, ¿cómo iba a poder pedirle un deseo si no se podían comunicar adecuadamente?

\- un avión, un avión…. – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

\- quiero un aeroplano, ¿entiendes? Vuela en el cielo… - comenzó a intentar explicarle mientras extendía los brazos y fingía planear.

\- ¿saqr? – pregunto la pelinegra imitando el gesto.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Un **saqr**! – asintió Inuyasha creyendo que lo había entendido, la joven sonrió aún más, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y parpadeo inclinando un poco la cabeza, al instante un halcón de alas largas estaba posado en el hombro de Inuyasha, este vio al ave impactado, pero también decepcionado.

\- no, no genio, yo quería un avión, no un halcón – suspiro, la joven vio el gesto negativo y comprendió que había cometido un error por lo que hizo al ave desaparecer parpadeando de nuevo.

\- bien, eso no salió bien – gruño Inuyasha frotándose el hombro, pues el halcón le había enterrado las garras.

\- as laedam arda' laka, habiun5 – murmuro ella afligida por su fallo.

\- no te preocupes genio, la culpa ha sido mía – intento consolarla Inuyasha al verla preocupada.

\- bien, probemos mejor otra cosa, ahora quiero un barco – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- un bote ¿comprendes? En el agua, como esto… - volvió a hacer mímica Inuyasha esta vez señalando el mar, los ojos color chocolate se iluminaron en comprensión.

\- ¿mutabikh alsafina? – pregunto, el capitán volvió a asentir esperando que ella lo hubiese comprendido, la joven repitió el gesto, cruzo los brazos, se concentró y parpadeo, y cerca de la orilla apareció una preciosa galera fenicia con un mascaron de prona adornado con un león dorado, Inuyasha sintió que su mandíbula caída.

\- bien… no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente – se dijo más para él que para ella, pero la muchacha vio la decepción en su mirada al instante.

\- ¿laqad fashilat maratan 'ukhraa6? – pregunto con voz consternada y dolida.

\- no, no es lo que quiero – suspiro Inuyasha mirando la galera.

\- no me sirve – se lamentó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo desapareciera, cosa que ella hizo al instante.

\- tengo mi propio genio y es completamente inútil - Mascullo enojado Inuyasha, la chica bajo la cabeza, aunque no había comprendido las palabras era obvio que estaba molesto por su incompetencia.

\- como desearía que me comprendieras – sonrió de medio lado Inuyasha con algo de tristeza.

\- ojala pudiera complaceros como se debe mi señor – bufo una voz femenina entristecida.

\- ¡feh! Pues no veo como conseguirás complacerme si no podemos llegar a entender… - comenzó a mascullar Inuyasha cuando de pronto comprendió, ¡que idiota era!

\- desear… ¡claro! ¡Te entendí! ¡Y SOLO TENIA QUE DESEARLO! - Grito feliz, ahora podría comunicarse con la chica, la cual, también feliz brinco sobre sus pies.

\- puede pedir lo que desee a su esclava amo – sonrió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

\- eh… si… eres muy amable… pero no quiero nada de momento… - se negó Inuyasha sacándose al genio del cuello mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín.

\- ¡¿Qué no quiero?! Sí que quiero, necesito un helicóptero ¡un helicóptero! – le dijo sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿heli… compero? – repitió ella ante el extraño nombre.

\- sí, es como un avión, vuela por el cielo, hace mucho ruido, tiene unas aspas que giran así… - le explico aun exaltado, ella lo miro un segundo, luego se rasco la cabeza, " _algo que vuela y hace ruido…_ " se puso a pensar, pero cuando no se le ocurrió nada decidió probar suerte y parpadeo concentrando en su mente todo lo que su amo le había descrito. En el cielo una ruidosa ave de acero que parecía una rara combinación entre una avispa y una libélula apareció flotando.

\- si eso es un helicóptero – asintió Inuyasha feliz de que lo hubiese entendido por fin.

\- ¡EL HELICÓPTERO! – estallo de pronto entendiendo que era un helicóptero de rescate que seguro lo estaba buscando, exaltado hecho a correr hacia la orilla brincando y moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

\- ¡eres maravillosa Kagome! – se rio luego de ver que el helicóptero comenzaba a acercarse para aterrizar en la playa, corrió de vuelta a ella y le dio vueltas en el aire mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿puedo decirte Kagome de cariño verdad? – le pregunto, siendo consciente de que la nombro como su personaje de cuento favorito cuando era niño.

\- ¡podéis llamarme como os complazca mi amo! – se rio también Kagome, encantada de que su inteligente y cariñoso amo hubiera acertado tan bien con su nombre.

\- sí, sí, ahora ayúdame a recoger mis cosas, ¡vamos! – volvió a reír Inuyasha poniéndola de pie en la arena y luego tirando se su mano para que fuera con él al lugar donde había dejado su balsa inflable y su equipo.

\- ¡espera a que te vean en Cabo Kennedy! – sonrió Inuyasha mientras ambos recogían todo.

\- yo iré a donde voz vayáis mi señor – le aseguro tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo con adoración.

\- ¡por supuesto! ¡Imagínate la cara que pondrá el general Tama cuando…! – comenzó a decir pero al mencionar el nombre de su futuro suegro el estómago se le encogió, ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto al general?, no solo cancelaria su compromiso, si no que seguramente el doctor Naraku lo metería de cabeza en un hospital psiquiátrico. No, no podía llevar a Kagome de regreso a Cocoa Beach con él, pero tampoco quería volver a dejarla encerrada en la botella, no sería justo después de lo que acababa de hacer por él.

\- en… Kagome… - la llamo con cautela, ella dejo de examinar el tubo que tenía en su mano para dedicarle toda su atención.

\- no sé cómo decirte esto pero… - intento decirle mientras elegía con cuidado que palabras usar.

\- te dejo en libertad – le dijo por fin, ella lo miro sin comprender pero luego sonrió.

\- pero ya me habéis libertado amo, y ahora os pertenezco – le dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- no, no, Kagome, yo te rescate, y ahora tú me has rescatado a mí, estamos a mano – volvió a explicarle.

\- ahora yo volveré a mi casa y tu… bueno, puedes ir a donde desees, eres libre para ser tu propia ama – termino diciendo, después de todo era lo más justo, Kagome lo miro con ojos tristes.

\- ¿es que acaso no os complazco? – pregunto dolida, Inuyasha le acuno el rostro con sus manos.

\- me has complacido más que nadie, por eso te recompenso con tu libertad – le susurro acariciando sus rosadas mejillas con sus pulgares.

\- adiós Kagome, te deseo lo mejor – se despido antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, Kagome lo miro atónita, ¿había dicho que era libre? No sabía que los amos hacían eso, podía volver a casa y ver nuevamente a sus padres, pero la idea de dejar a su guapo y generoso amo le oprimió el corazón, viendo que él no voltaria atrás puso los Hombros erguidos y asintió una vez, convirtiendo su cuerpo en humo color jade y se reintrodujo en su botella, pero lejos de quedarse quieta su botella rodo grácilmente y se introdujo en aquel extraño morral que contenía las cosas del capitán.

\- ¡capitán Taisho! – gritaron los pilotos del helicóptero al verlo.

\- ¡GINTA, HAKAKU! ¡NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRA VERLOS! – sonrió también Inuyasha mientras los tres intercambiaban palmadas en la espalda.

\- y nosotros a usted, ¡nadie sabía dónde cayo! – rio Ginta después de que se soltaron.

\- ni yo tampoco ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto emocionado Inuyasha al ver rostros amigables y familiares.

\- no estamos seguros, una ráfaga de aire nos arrastró hasta aquí – confeso Hakaku.

\- ¿entonces como me encontraron? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡por puro instinto capitán! – se golpeó el pecho Ginta con orgullo.

\- vamos por sus cosas, que toda la base se está tirando de los pelos porque no vuelve – lo animo Hakaku, los tres hombres corrieron a la lancha desinflada donde Inuyasha había puesto todo el equipo.

\- es la mejor noticia que he oído ¡ya estoy harto de este lugar! – sonrió Inuyasha emocionado, pero cuando volvieron al lugar y no vio a Kagome una extraña tristeza lo embargo.

\- ¿ha perdido algo señor? – pregunto Ginta al verlo mirar a todos lados.

\- no, no – negó Inuyasha, había liberado a Kagome y ella se había marchado, bien, era triste pero era lo mejor.

\- solo me despedía de esta isla que me acogió – susurro, una risita femenina se dejó escuchar de su maleta, pero el no alcanzo a notarla.

\- ¿ha dicho usted algo capitán? – pregunto Hakaku cargando bajo su brazo la mochila.

\- ¿ah? No, no dije nada - negó Inuyasha tomando uno de los extremos de la balsa mientras Ginta agarraba el otro. " _adiós, Kagome no te olvidare_ "

\- vámonos ya – ordeno a los dos hombres que de inmediato se dirigieron al helicóptero. Pero mientras volaban de regreso a Cocoa Beach Inuyasha no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel bello genio que tanto lo había ayudado. " _es mejor así_ " se dijo para intentar animarse, " _además, solo dios sabe lo que ocurriría si hubiese un genio suelto en Cocoa Beach_ "…

 _Continuara…_

1 Estoy a su completa disposición, puede ordenar lo que desee mi amo y señor.

2 Eres el amo más guapo que he tenido el honor de servir.

3 Voy a hacerte el hombre más dichoso…

4 Tiene una sonrisa encantadora, mi amo.

5 Perdone por no complacerle, mi amo.

6 ¿He vuelto a fallar?


	2. Un genio suelto en Cocoa Beach

**Hola chicos, ya sé que me tarde en publicar el correcto, pero no he podido escribir mucho estos días a causa de los estudios, hacer el capítulo de mi bella genio es más fácil porque tengo muletilla, pero en fin, espero que les guste este capítulo; el cual va dedicado a las víctimas del terremoto que azotó la capital y varios estados de México el pasado 19 de septiembre, y también en memoria de los fallecidos del sismo del 85. Sin más que agregar lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **Pd. Si quieren un capitulo en especial de esta serie díganmelo en los comentarios, lo escribiré con gusto.**

 **Un Genio Suelto En Cocoa Beach**

De regreso a Cocoa Beach Inuyasha fue recibido como un héroe de guerra, los periódicos no tardaron ni dos horas en publicar que había sido rescatado con éxito, incluso le hicieron una entrevista. El doctor Naraku le hizo un chequeo físico y psicológico completo, y no le faltaron colegas, incluido Miroku, que le dieron la mano y le interrogaron más de una vez sobre lo ocurrido. Varias horas después de su aterrizaje Inuyasha se encontraba en su despacho con Kikyo en sus brazos mientras la besaba con añoranza.

\- siempre he gozado de estas delicadas expresiones de cultura – ambos novios se separaron para ver al doctor Naraku, el cual acababa de entrar a la oficina y además sonreía de orea a oreja.

\- buenas tardes doctor Kumo – lo salido Kikyo con una sonrisa.

\- me disculparía un segundo señorita Kikyo, mientras su novio y yo verificamos un asunto – le solicito mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba a la pareja.

\- por supuesto, Inu, te espero en el pasillo y luego te llevare a casa – le sonrió antes de limpiarle la mancha de labial que le había dejado por todo el borde de los labios.

\- no puedo esperar querida - dijo a modo de despedía el capitán.

\- bien cariño, doctor – se despidió con un gesto de Naraku.

\- señorita… - se despidió también el doctor cuando Kikyo salió.

\- bien capitán, acabo de revisar sus informes – comenzó a decir Naraku mientras revisaba los papeles de la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos.

\- parece que no sufrió ningún efecto físico posterior, ni tampoco emocional – comenzó a recitar, Inuyasha inflo el pecho con orgullo.

\- al parecer no señor – asintió confirmando que se sentía mejor que bien.

\- ¿pero hay algo que desee decirme? – pregunto el doctor con sumo interés, Inuyasha se vio tentado a decir que no, pero entonces el recuerdo de esa genio de ojos color chocolate y ropajes esmeralda flasheo su mente.

\- bueno… si hubo algo, me pareció ter una alucinación – contesto Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de Naraku.

\- ¿ah sí? – pregunto el doctor preparando su bolígrafo.

\- sí, la verdad estuve un tiempo considerable suspendido ahí arriba, y quizá me maree un poco, lo cual combinado con la falta de oxígeno, preocupación, vagas ilusiones… en fin… ella me pareció muy bonita en ese momento – admitió Inuyasha riéndose un poco por lo ridículo que estaba sonando.

\- claro que ahora sé que fue mi subconsciente, estaba perdido, temí que no me encontrarían nunca… y… cuando vi esa botella en la playa yo… - Inuyasha corto un segundo para dejar escapar una risita, mientras a su costado el doctor Naraku asentía pausadamente con la cabeza como suelen hacer los médicos cuando se les enlistan los síntomas de una enfermedad.

\- yo me invente que de esa botella salía un geniecillo – termino de explicar, Naraku entrecerró un poco los ojos.

\- ¿un geniecillo? – repitió para ver si había comprendido bien.

\- si señor – asintió el capitán.

\- aja, ¿y cómo era este…"geniecillo" exactamente? – pidió más detalles, Inuyasha miro al techo un segundo intentando recordar.

\- bueno, para empezar era una chica genio como… como cualquiera de los genios que se pueden ver comúnmente – la respuesta de Inuyasha le saco un suspiro a Naraku.

\- comprendo… y dígame, esta chica genio ¿era bonita? – la pregunta del doctor sorprendió un poco a Inuyasha, pero la verdad no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentir.

\- si señor – Naraku asintió una vez con la cabeza.

\- ¿deseable? – Inuyasha respondió con una risita nerviosa, pero la sonrisa de Naraku más bien parecía satisfecha.

\- y dispuesta a ayudar ¿no? – Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, recordando que Kagome había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

\- es perfectamente normal capitán, la típica fantasía, una chica hermosa en una isla desierta que haría todo por usted – sonrió Naraku bajando sus notas y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿tiene usted una idea de quien era esa chica, capitán? – pregunto cuando llego junto a él.

\- no señor, jamás la había visto – admitió Inuyasha, es se acordaría si hubiese conocido a una joven tan bonita.

\- era su mamá – respondió Naraku sonriendo y provocando una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Inuyasha.

\- mi madre está en Cleveland señor – Naraku se rio de la afirmación de Inuyasha.

\- créame capitán, soy psiquiatra, reconozco una madre cuando la veo – Inuyasha se quedó callado un segundo, pero luego lo dejo pasar, como Miroku solía decir, todos los psiquiatras estaban algo chiflados.

\- pero ahora capitán, le sugiero que se vaya a su casa y descanse, que estoy seguro buena falta de hace – Inuyasha sonrió mientras él y el doctor caminaban hacia la puerta de la oficina.

\- gracias doctor, ¿sabe? Me alegra haber hablado de esto con usted, porque por un momento… creí que empezaba a volverme loco – se rio Inuyasha de su propia broma.

\- ¿de veras? – preguntó Naraku sonriendo como s compartiera su sentido del humor.

\- sí, adiós señor – se despidió dándole la mano al coronel, quien se la estrecho con ganas. Pero tan pronto como Inuyasha abandono la habitación Naraku fue al teléfono y marco una línea directa.

\- con el general Tama por favor – solicito a la recepcionista de la base.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kikyo habían dejado la base y ahora se dirigían a la casa de Inuyasha, el capitán vivía en un lindo vecindario de Cocoa Beach, cercano a la playa y muy céntrico con respecto a tiendas centros de interés museos y bancos, su vecinos era amistosos y tranquilos y su casa en si era del tamaño adecuado para un hombre soltero con su posición laboral y económica. En resumidas cuentas el lugar ideal para vivir.

\- cariño ¿no quieres que te prepare una rica cena? – pregunto Kikyo a su prometido después de ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta y dejar su maletín en el armario frente a la puerta.

\- me encantaría mi amor, pero no quiero ser una molestia – sonrió Inuyasha, definitivamente su vida y su suerte no podían ser mejores.

\- oh tonterías Inu ¿no crees que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el héroe que regresa a casa? – le sonrió colgándose de su brazo de manera melosa.

\- ¡feh! pues vaya héroe, ni siquiera termine la misión – bufo Inuyasha, aunque fuese una falla de cálculos su orgullo se había visto algo herido por no poder completar un vuelo tan simple.

\- ay querido, en realidad no fue culpa tuya – intento consolarlo abrazándole y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran un sonido de agua cayendo llamo la atención de Kikyo.

\- Inu ¿hay alguien en tu cuarto de baño dándose una ducha? – pregunto curiosa, Inuyasha la miro casi riendo.

\- no Kikyo, ¿Quién podría estarse bañando aquí? – se rio más cuando ella lo soltó y fue hacia su recamara para averiguar que era ese sonido, Inuyasha iba a servirse una copa cuando vio la botella que creyó haber alucinado en la playa recargada sobre su mochila y entonces el pánico lo inundo.

\- Kikyo, ¡adiós! – grito presa de un ataque de nervios.

\- ¡¿Cómo que adiós?! – chillo la muchacha cuando su prometido la tomo de la muñeca y la alejo de la puerta de su habitación.

\- es… es que estoy muy cansado, y la verdad me gustaría dormir – invento la excusa sobre la marcha, dios, si realmente ocurría lo que estaba pensando… el general Tama lo mandaría ahorcar.

\- está bien cariño, entiendo – sonrió Kikyo enredando sus brazos en la nuca del capitán.

\- sí, pero tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si me refresco, duermo un rato y luego paso por ti a tu casa para…? - comenzó a proponer Inuyasha, Kagome eligió ese momento para abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo la miraron con la boca abierta, el capitán impresionado por la imagen, pues Kagome estaba vestida solo con una de sus camisas y tenía su larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta alta, mientras que Kikyo sintió como una enorme furia inyectada en celos le carcomida desde el estómago hasta la boca de la garganta. Claro que no ayudaba que Kagome estuviese recargada en la puerta con una pose picara y muy sexy.

\- vaya… ¿mira quién esta aquí? – intento sonreír Inuyasha, mas por nerviosismo que por gusto.

\- ya lo veo – gruño Kikyo como una leona antes de mirar a Inuyasha como si quisiese destazarlo.

\- Kikyo, esta es Kagome - probo a presentarlas, pero su prometida solo lo miro tan cruelmente que se llegó a preguntar si aún estaba vivo.

\- Inuyasha…. – le gruño Kikyo jalándolo a un lado.

\- siempre me he ufanado de ser muy…. – miro a Kagome la cual solo sonreía de oreja a oreja de manera inocente.

\- tolerante – concluyo intentando no pensar en que la otra pelinegra tenia mejores piernas que ella.

\- ¡¿pero quieres explicarme que está haciendo esta mujer en tu casa?! – grito Kikyo agudizando su voz tanto que Inuyasha supo que uno de sus tímpanos casi sangro.

\- bueno… esa es la explicación quería ¡! No esta aquí – Kagome se rio de las palabras de su amo, mientras el susodicho sentía como su cuello se mojaba de sudor por los nervios.

\- ¿como? – pregunto Kikyo poniéndose roja igual que Kagome, solo que esta era por estar aguantando la risa.

\- b-bueno si está aquí… ¡solo que no es una chica! – ahora fue el turno de Kagome de indignarse, ella podía aguantar que se burlara de otras personas, pero que negara que era una mujer… uff, la única razón por la que ahora mismo el capitán no era una alcachofa era porque había testigos y era muy difícil borrar la memoria humana.

\- adiós. Inuyasha – gruño Kikyo marchando hasta la puerta.

\- no cielo, tu no entiendes – intento detenerla Inuyasha poniendo su propio cuerpo contra la puerta como tranca para que no pudiera abrirla.

\- al contrario, temo que si lo entiendo querido – lo miró seria Kikyo antes de volver a acercarse a Kagome y mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Inuyasha, quizá yo sea muy… intolerante… - comenzó a respirar Kikyo con algo de dolor, como si se estuviera atragantando, y luego volvió a mirar a Kagome de arriba abajo.

\- ¡pero eso es una chica! – señalo a la genio con un chillido de dolor digno de una película de los 50´s.

\- ¡ES UNA CHICA! – volvió a chillar Kikyo antes e escabullirse por la puerta, tan rápido que Inuyasha solo atino a machucarse un dedo con la puerta al intentar detenerla.

\- ¿Qué hacia esa mujer aquí amo? – pregunto Kagome en tono enfurruñado mientras caminaba hacia la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- esa mujer es mi novia – respondió Inuyasha igualmente enfadado mientras la seguía de cerca.

\- ¡Ja! Mentira - se mofo la pelinegra, Inuyasha torció la boca.

\- ¡un momento señorita! Esa mujer es nada menos que… – comenzó a regañarla en el mismo tono que se emplearía para regañar a un niño.

\- un demonio de pelo negro – lo interrumpió Kagome irguiendo la espalda.

\- ¿ah sí? Mira quien lo dice – bufo Inuyasha tomando uno de sus risos de cabello, lo que hizo que Kagome se estremeciera.

\- oh, mi amo, yo puedo complaceros mucho más que esa mujer – sonrió la genio colgándose del cuello de Inuyasha.

\- ya basta Kagome – intento zafársela de encima el capitán.

\- aquí son muy distintas nuestras costumbres – le explico una vez logro desenredarla de su cuello.

\- en especial si uno es el novio de la hija del general Tama – murmuro más para sí mismo, al tiempo en que Kagome le sonreía divertida, estaba por decir algo más cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó. Corrió a responderlo con Kagome pisándole los talones.

\- ¿diga? – contestó mientras intentaba espantar los besos que su genio le mandaba desde la barra.

\- ah Miroku – asintió Inuyasha reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué el general Tama viene para acá?! – le preguntó sorprendió, genial, lo que le faltaba, primero se pelaba con su novia y ahora su futuro suegro iba directo a su casa.

\- ok gracias – asintió antes de colgar, pálido comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin dejar de repetir "el general Tama viene en camino, el general Tama viene en camino" bien, si había una manera en que ese día fuera peor era que su futuro suegro llegara de visita justo cuando acababa de pelearse con su hija por culpa de una sexy genio. ¡UNA SEXY GENIO QUE SIGUE SENTADA EN SU BARRA!

\- ¡Kagome! Tienes que irte de aquí enseguida ¡y hablo en serio! – le indico totalmente preocupado.

\- pero soy tan feliz a vuestro lado – sonrió Kagome acariciándole el rostro, Inuyasha le espanto la mano.

\- Kagome, me duele hacerte este pero ¡quiero que desaparezcas! - ordeno y luego parpadeo muy rápido, más lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se echará a reír.

\- no entiendo ¿Qué hice mal? – pregunto tocándole los brazos y comprobar que seguía siendo sólida.

\- oh amo, vos me pusisteis en libertad, eso quiere decir que estoy en libertad de hacer lo que yo desee, y lo que más deseo es serviros – sonrió Kagome dándole un golpecito a la punta de la nariz del capitán antes de dejarse caer en sus brazos.

\- ¡ay no! – grito Inuyasha, es verdad la había dejado libre, peor nunca creyó que ella eligiera estar a su lado.

\- Kagome tu no entiendes – comenzó a decirle intentando soltarla pero ella solo se aferraba más a su cuello.

\- el general Tama viene para acá y… - por fin pudo lograr bajarla de sus brazos y dejarla sobre sus pies.

\- escúchame, tienes que marcharte… - probo nuevamente, pero Kagome solo se rio mientras se convertía en una nube de humo turquesa, Inuyasha pensó que quizá desaparecería pero la nube solo se puso a revolotear por toda su sala.

\- Kagome hablo en serio, quiero que te metas aquí – le mostro la botella entre sus manos, pero la nube volvió a reírse y lo esquivo cuando se acercó.

\- Kagome deja de jugar, por favor – intento atraparle nuevamente, pero la nube turquesa le hizo una zancadilla mandándolo contra una mesilla.

Inuyasha se froto la espinilla con dolor, ¿Quién iba a decir que una simple nube le diera un golpe tan duro? A un lado, más específicamente frente al sofá, Kagome había vuelto a su forma corpórea y se reía de él sin ningún pudor. Inuyasha se incorporó un podo, había chocado justo contra su juego de damas chinas perfectamente ordenado, entonces tubo una idea, y agarro una de las canicas.

\- eso es, mira Kagome, que bonito, mira – le indicó mostrándole la cania a Kagome que clavo sus ojos achocolatados en ella de inmediato.

\- ¡oh! ¿Una perla negra? – pregunto emocionada como una niña.

\- ¡sí! ¡Sí! Y es toda tuya, te la regalo – asintió Inuyasha tomando la botella y tirando la canica adentro, una columna de humo verde comenzó a salir de la botella y Kagome de un salto se desvaneció en ella, la cual volvió a ser absorbida dentro de la botella. Tan pronto como el humo se introdujo por completo Inuyasha cubrió la boquilla con su mano.

\- ¡Ya te atrape! – sonrió Inuyasha, pero desde dentro Kagome le pellizco la mano para que la dejara salir, más el capitán era de naturaleza terca y puso la boca de la botella contra su pecho mientras buscaba su pañuelo para poder usarlo de tapón.

\- bien, ahora si no te vas a…- comenzó a decir pero entonces Kagome comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, finalmente Inuyasha pudo sacar su pañuelo y comenzó a ponerlo en la boquilla.

Desde adentro Kagome comenzó a llorar mientras jalaba del pañuelo, se sentía traicionada por su amo, mientras tiraba del pañuelo para liberarse ella misma el polvo le la boca de su botella se filtró haciéndola estornudar sonoramente. Inuyasha la escucho y le dijo "salud", pero al ver que el genio ha jalado el pañuelo volvió a cubrirla con su mano y quito el corcho de una botella de cristal donde solía guardar licor y él lo uso para tapar la botella. Luego, y procurando a que nadie lo viera fue hasta la entrada.

\- bien, ahora voy a liberarte Kagome, te deseo lo mejor y gracias por todo – le susurro, pero cuando estaba por sacar el corcho, vio llegar nada más y nada menos que al general Tama, acompañado por el coronel Naraku, Miroku y un par de oficiales. Entrando en pánico, y porque no quería que lo vieran hablando con una botella intento ocultarla, y como lo más cercano eran los cubos de basura…

\- buenas tardes Inuyasha – le saludo su futuro suegro.

\- buenas tardes general, doctor – correspondió el saludo mientras su nuca se cubría de sudor por los nervios.

\- ¿Cómo estas hijo? – pregunto el general poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de esa manera que hacen los que van a darte la noticia de que alguien murió.

\- ¿yo? Bien, señor, nunca me he sentido mejor – intento sonreír el capitán.

\- bien, el doctor me hablo de tus… alucinaciones – expreso algo preocupado su superior.

\- ¿mis...? Oh, doctor, no debió decirles eso, la verdad solo me sentí un poco mareado, pero no pasó nada, ya se lo explique al coronel – comento, pensando un poco molesto en esa maña del doctor Naraku y su poca apreciación por la confidencialidad medico paciente.

\- oh capitán, muchas veces las alucinaciones regresan, es más, no puedo darlo de alta toda vía, al menos hasta que usted vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre – sonrió Naraku cruzando sus manos tras su espalda.

\- pero me siento bien doctor, completamente sano – aseguro Inuyasha, pero su semblante se volvió de preocupación cuando vio a los encargados del camión de la basura tomar el cubo donde había arrojado la botella de Kagome y dirigirse al camión recolector.

\- disculpen un segundo - se excusó con sus superiores y corrió directo al camión.

\- ¡espere, espere! ¡Hay una chica ahí dentro! – grito a los encargados de la basura mientras saltaba un seto.

\- ¿una chica? No vimos que nadie se metiera – pregunto el encargado rascándose la cabeza.

\- Kagome, ¡Kagome! ¿Estás ahí? Contéstame por favor – comenzó a llamarla mientras rebuscaba entre la basura.

\- ¿Qué hace ese señor Charly? – pregunto el otro encargado.

\- ¡hay una chica ahí, dentro de una botella! – grito Inuyasha desesperado por no encontrar la botella de Kagome.

\- amigo ¿usted está loco o borracho? – pregunto el encargado mientras bajaba la palanca del compresor de basura.

\- ¡no, no, no haga eso! ¡La va a matar! – grito Inuyasha espantándole la mano, genial, había pasado de capitán de la NASA a Geniosida.

\- mire señor, quítese porque tenemos prisa y… - volvió a decir el conductor reactivando el compresor de basura.

\- ¡no, no, no! ¡La va a matar! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha cada vez más alterado.

\- deje de estorbar que aun debemos visitar seis calles y… - vuelve a intentar el basurero.

\- ¡se la compro! Le compro todo lo que hay ahí dentro - dijo de pronto Inuyasha dejando mudos tanto a los encargados de la basura y a los militares mirándolo perplejos.

\- ¿podemos cobrar por eso? – pregunto el encargado al conductor.

\- bueno, es un barrio muy elegante y la basura se cotiza bien – se burló el encargado.

\- le doy cien dólares por todo – ofreció Inuyasha entregando un billete al encargado y luego sumergió sus manos hasta los codos en la basura.

\- ¡Kagome, Kagome! ¿Me escuchas? Aquí estas – sonrió cuando saco la botella, que gracias al cielo estaba intacta, estaba por liberarla cuando las manos del coronel lo pescaron de los ante brazos.

\- venga con nosotros capitán, le compraremos toda la basura que usted quiera – comenzó a decirle conciliador Naraku mientras entre él y los demás oficiales lo guiaban de vuelta a su casa.

 _Un par de minutos después…_

\- le digo que es enserio doctor, es más, se lo probare – volvió a insistir Inuyasha, a causa de esa escena Naraku ya lo había catalogado por loco.

\- listo, ya puedes salir – animo a Kagome a salir, pero la genio solo permaneció sentada dentro de su botella, con ambos brazos cruzados, las piernas cruzadas, y el ceño fruncido.

\- esta chica me salvo la vida – volvió a sonreír Inuyasha mientras esperaba que Kagome saliera en forma de nube de humo, pero nada ocurría.

\- Kagome, sal por favor – volvió a pedir, pero el genio no salía de su botella.

\- aguarden un segundo por favor – pidió nervioso el capitán mientras sacaba la canica del interior de la botella y la sostenía con sus dedos.

\- mira, aquí está tu perla, vamos Kagome, ven – volvió a probar, hablándole como si fuera un perrito.

\- ¡si ya la veo! – dijo de pronto uno de los oficiales.

\- es muy… emm…. bonita – asintió el segundo oficial.

\- yo si lo entiendo todo muy claro, Inuyasha y la joven estaban dentro de la botella jugando a las canicas – intervino Miroku, mientras el general y el coronel intercambiaban una mirada seria.

\- Naraku, llame una ambulancia – ordeno de pronto el general Tama, preocupado por la salud mental de su futuro yerno.

\- ¡No, no, no doctor! No haga eso – corrió a quitarle la bocina del teléfono Inuyasha, luego se recargo en la barra y comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- ¿de verdad me lo creyeron? – pregunto de pronto Inuyasha viéndolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿los tenía en ascuas verdad? Si pudieran ver la cara que pusieron – volvió a reír el capitán mientras los presentes lo miraban sin comprender.

\- ¿Cómo que nos tenías en ascuas? – se atrevió a preguntar el general que, al igual que su hija, no solía tener un buen sentido del humor.

\- que todo no fue más que una broma señor – comenzó a explicar Inuyasha.

\- tú, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me empujaste en el congelador y me dejaste encerrado? – señalo a Miroku, el cual comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, ¿él había hecho eso?

\- o tu Robert el otro día que me arrojaste de la ventana – señalo a uno de los oficiales que igualmente se quedó extrañado, no recordaba, haber hecho cosa semejante.

\- ¿lo ve señor? Solo me estaba vengando – termino Inuyasha sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la barra.

\- ¿entonces esto no ha sido más que una broma? – pregunto el general algo disgustado.

\- buena broma, ¿no cree? Tenía a todos acongojados – volvió a reírse Inuyasha, hasta que se encontró de frente con la mirada seria de Naraku.

\- todo parecía asombrosamente real capitán – asintió el doctor colocando sus manos tras la espalda.

\- muy interesante – asintió mientras se alejaba en dirección a la salida.

\- espero no haberme pasado de la raya señor – murmuro Inuyasha al general, pero este solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- me tenías preocupado Inuyasha, no quisiera que el padre de mis nietos estuviese viendo genios volando por ahí – expreso preocupado.

\- no, no, no señor – negó con la cabeza Inuyasha, al parecer su teatrito había colado.

\- y ustedes perdónenme por tomarles el pelo muchachos – abrazo a sus amigos, casi empujándolos para que salieran por la puerta.

\- de verdad que nos tenías asustados amigo – sonrió Miroku dándole una palmada en el hombro con camaradería.

Despidió gustoso a su futuro suegro y a sus amigos, el último en salir fue el coronel, pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar notar que la mirada del doctor era muy suspicaz, como si le advirtiera en silencio que lo estaría vigilando. Cuando todos se marcharon Inuyasha se recostó contra la puerta agotada por tantos nervios. Kagome elegido ese momento para salir de su botella; desde la puerta Inuyasha noto que ella estaba furiosa, tanto que con sus poderes lo acerco hasta ella sin tener que mover un musculo.

\- lograsteis engañarme – le gruño sin descruzar los brazos y mirándolo amenazante, Inuyasha trago saliva, bien, si había alguien a quien le temiera más al coronel Kumo y al general Tama era a un genio enfadado.

\- ¡debería convertiros en una serpiente de dos cabezas! – o amenazo mientras lo hacia retroceder a punta de miradas amenazantes.

\- n-no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte – le indico Inuyasha retorcimiento, hasta que tropezó con el sofá y callo acostado sobre el mismo.

\- no sé qué clase de amo sois vos – le recrimino aun enfadada porque volvió a encerrarla en la botella.

\- mira Kagome, agradezco en el alma todo lo que has hecho por mí, te lo juro, pero no tienes cabida en mi vida – le explico Inuyasha, luego vio de arriba abajo a Kagome.

\- ¿puedes quitarte mi camisa por favor? – le pidió, no podía concentrarse con una imagen tan sexy frente a sus ojos, Kagome arqueo una ceja pero luego movió sus manos para desabotonar la prende.

\- ¡no, no, no, no! Me refiero a que te pongas tu propia ropa – pidió tapándose los ojos, Kagome parpadeo y volvió a portar su traje de odalisca.

\- gracias – asintió Inuyasha luego de espiar un poco para ver que ya estaba vestida, aunque ese traje no ayudaba mucho.

\- no eres para la vida militar Kagome - le dijo serio, pero ella solo puso las manos en su cadera y camino hasta el sillón junto al sofá.

\- tengo una carrera y una novia – siguió intentando Inuyasha, Kagome salto sobre el sillón y lo miro como si fuera un guardia del sultán y él su prisionero.

\- esa mujer – bufo Kagome despectivamente.

\- está hecha de hielo, ¡no os podrá hacer feliz jamás! – gruño, luego una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, dio un brinquito, luego otro, y finalmente aterrizo junto al capitán, que la miraba boquiabierto.

\- más de dos mil años permanecí encerrada en esa botella, y luego… - comenzó a narrar, como si fuese Sherezada.

\- esta bella mano me liberto – sonrió tomando la mano del capitán y acariciando con ella su rostro, Inuyasha brinco fuera del sofá, pero como Kagome no lo había soltado ella se levantó también.

\- y cuando vi vuestra cara de sabio – sonrió enmarcando el rostro del varón con su delicada mano.

\- no os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me hizo mi amo – sonrió Kagome recargándose en el musculado pecho, Inuyasha tuvo el instinto de abrazarlo, pero su sentido común lo tiro de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡no Kagome! No – se negó separándola de él, pero la chica solo lo miro con una sonrisa dulce.

\- oh… vos estáis cansado mi amo, yo os procurare un buen lecho – sonrió Kagome y guiño los ojos, Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo y como comenzaba a acostarse verticalmente en el aire.

\- ¡un momento! ¡Un momento! Espera Kagome, bájame, ¡lo digo enserio! baja… oh… - comenzó a quejarse Inuyasha hasta que su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente, nunca había sentido algo así.

\- ¿estáis cómodo mi amo? – pregunto Kagome picara mientras se recostaba a su lado.

\- ¿la verdad? Me siento como si estuviera en órbita – sonrió Inuyasha poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza.

 _Unas horas después…_

\- ahora dime ¿Cómo fue que terminaste metida en la botella? – pregunto Inuyasha, habían estado platicando durante horas, y esa pregunta le picaba la curiosidad.

\- oh, el malvado rey hechicero Del Gin me encerró porque me negué a casarme con él – respondió Kagome mientras los enderezaba, pues podía ver que su amo ya se había relajado.

\- pobrecilla, debió ser una vida difícil para ti – la amabilidad de Inuyasha hizo sonreír aún más a Kagome.

\- lo fue, pero creo que algo de ella podría complacerte – sonrió ella, cruzo sus brazos y parpadeo una vez al tiempo en que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

De pronto la sala de Inuyasha se vio convertida en el salón de un palacio musulmán, con alfombras persas, mosaicos re tapizando las paredes, músicos tocando canciones tradicionales, eunucos custodiando las ventanas que ahora eran preciosos arcos, de la columnas caían lienzos de seda y lino, por el piso estaban regados bellos cojines bordados en miles de colores. Ánforas de cerámica decoradas con oro y piedras rellenas de vino abundaban en mesas de maderas preciosas, copas de oro y plata rodeaban jarras de vino y aceites perfumados, mientras bellas jóvenes vestidas de odalisca bailaban y ofrecían vino y manjares. Era todo un palacio de sultán, es más Inuyasha mismo se encontró vestido como un visir en sedas color rojo y oro con toques de plata.

\- vaya, esto es fantástico – sonrió Inuyasha sorprendido por los poderes de Kagome. Se giró para verla y la miro ataviada con un vestido aún más adornado, con borlas de hilos dorados y varios adornos de piedras preciosas, se veía muy sexy.

\- ¡un momento señoritas! Dejen de hacer eso, no se puede bailar así en Cocoa Beach – intento detener a las bailarinas, no porque no le gustara el baile, si no que si algún vecino metomentodo llegaba a ver eso lo denunciaría a la base, y no le cabía duda de que el doctor Naraku lo echaría de cabeza en un manicomio.

Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento el general Tama bajaba de su auto y escoltaba a su querida y única hija por la entrada. Iban a mitad de camino cuando escucharon la extraña música y los gritos susurrados de Inuyasha. Ambos intercambiaron una m9irada preocupados. Mientras adentro Inuyasha correteaba o escapaba de las bailarinas intentando que dejaran de jugar y se esfumaran, mientras que Kagome sonreía y reía divertida sin dejar de ejecutar su propia danza del vientre.

\- Kagome yo no soporto… no quiero… ¡deja de bailar! – le ordeno, no podía concentrarse viéndola mover así la cintura y las caderas.

\- ¿no estáis complacido mi amo? – pregunto Kagome dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

\- si… ¡NO! Me van a mandar al manicomio – grito Inuyasha intentando mantenerse centrado, cosa imposible al estar rodeado de tantas bailarinas.

\- ¡argh! – grito Kagome frenando su baile y marchando hasta una de las puertas que daba al jardín trasero.

\- eres el amo más obstinado ¡y el más malagradecido que he conocido! – le reclamo ofendida antes de convertirse en humo y salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Kagome! – la llamo Inuyasha mientras la veía alejarse, pero ella no se detuvo.

\- déjenme pasar señoritas – pidió a las bailarinas que lo rodeaban y no lo dejaban salir de su círculo de danza.

\- Kagome espera, ¡no me dejes solo con tantas mujeres! – el pidió a la genio, pero ya no podía alcanzar a verla. Sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que alertaron a Kikyo a su padre de que algo raro pasaba, especialmente con la música musulmana sonando cada vez más fuerte.

\- Kagome, vamos no te enojes – comenzó a decir Inuyasha una vez que logro zafarse de las odaliscas y salir al jardín.

\- mira quiero que seamos amigos – sonrió al ver una nube de humo detrás de la pared que dividía su propiedad. Claro que por estar en eso no se dio cuenta que Kikyo y el general, lo habían visto y se acervan a él.

\- mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer, vas por tu botella y la llevamos a la playa… o a donde tu quieras, pasamos un buen rato y luego te puedes ir, es más perdóname si te ofendí – comenzó a ofrecerle a Kagome, pero había un problema, aquel humo no era Kagome, sino una parrilla que una pareja de vecinos estaba preparando mientras disfrutaban de una copa de vino, y cabe decir que al marido no le cayó en gracia sus palabras.

\- ¡¿así que esto es lo que haces cuando salgo de viaje no Lucinda?! – gruño el marido con rabia mientras tomaba un pinchador de carne.

\- ¡pero si no lo he visto en mi vida! – chillo ofendida la mujer.

\- ¿entonces porque tiene una botella esperándote en su casa? – reclamo el hombre mientras Inuyasha boqueaba aterrado por su terrible error.

\- ¡y usted! No es más que un casanova, un canalla ¡y le voy a dar una…! – comenzó a amenazarlo el señor, pero Inuyasha de inmediato alzo las manos.

\- ¡no un momento señor! Yo no hablaba con su mujer, hablaba con el humo, creí que era una amiga mía – se disculpó de inmediato Inuyasha, por su puesto sus vecinos lo vieron como si estuviera loco, al igual que Kikyo y su padre.

\- ¿con que al humo no? Mire jovencito ¡más vale que se aleje de mi casa porque si no…! – lo amenazo, pero para entonces Kikyo y el general lo habían tomado de los hombros.

\- pero Inuyasha ¿planeas ir a una fiesta de disfraces? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Kikyo al verlo vestido como sultán.

\- pues… si, pensaba quizá ir a una – intento sonreír el capitán, pero en realidad estaba sudando.

\- será mejor que entremos en su casa capitán – mastico las palabras el general que no estaba contento con el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

\- mejor nos quedamos afuera, ¡la noche es muy agradable! – intento negarse Inuyasha ¿Cómo iba a explicar todo ese desastre oriental que era ahora su sala?

\- mi padre tiene razón Inuyasha, hay que entrar, estas sudando mucho – le ordeno Kikyo en el tono que usaría si fuera su esposa.

\- es que no quiero que vena la sala, estoy redecorando y está hecha un desastre – probo nuevamente.

\- pues no me habías dicho nada – reclamo Kikyo enojada, eso a Inuyasha le cayó un poco mal, aun no se casaban y Kikyo ya le sacaba pleitos de parejas. Mientras todo eso ocurría Kagome, aun transformada en humo vio y escucho todo, y aunque estaba molesta con su amo, su deber era cuidarle, así que le tuvo piedad y parpadeo.

\- pero Kikyo espera – pidió Inuyasha desesperado, puesto en ese segundo su ropa volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡por favor les explicare! – volvió a gritar, pero al igual que su traje, toda la sala había vuelto a la normalidad, tanto así que Kikyo y su padre no entendían porque Inuyasha decía que era un desastre.

\- definitivamente te vez mejor así – bufo Kikyo viéndolo con su ropa normal, Inuyasha la ignoro e invito a ambos a sentarse, mientras el general tomaban el sillón individual, Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá al lado de su novia y entrelazo sus dedos con ella.

\- Inuyasha, hay cosas del futuro esposo de mi hija – comenzó a decir seriamente el general.

\- sí señor lo comprendo – asintió Inuyasha sabiendo que estaba metido en un lio; lamentablemente Kagome, que se había vuelto a meter en su botella se hecho a reír.

\- ¿te parece gracioso? – pregunto enfado el general, pero Inuyasha solo negó mientras saltaba y cubría la botella con su brazo, pero Kagome ajito la botella con fuerza.

\- estate quieta – ordeno en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto en reproche Kikyo, pensando que se lo decía a ella.

\- nada, nada – negó Inuyasha sujetando la botella y saliendo de la sala para meterla en su gaveta de licores, lamentablemente no sabía que solo un corcho o algo que sellarla al vacío podía retener a un genio dentro de su botella, cosa que Kagome aprovecho para materializarse mientras su amo volvía con los invitados.

\- pareces nervioso hijo - Murmuro el general viendo como Inuyasha temblaba un poco a cauca de los nervios.

\- no, estoy muy bien señor – negó Inuyasha, pensando en que le vendría bien un nervocalm, y una taza de tila bien cargada.

\- voy a recomendarte unas vacaciones – exclamo el general poniéndose de pie para poder ver de frente al capitán, aunque lo que Inuyasha miraba no era a su futuro suegro, si no a cierta pelinegra que lo miraba con ojos llameantes y vestía de verde odalisca.

\- una gran idea señor – asintió para no levantar sospechas, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kagome por si se le ocurría intentar algo.

\- es justo lo que necesitan, un viaje largo, muy lejos de aquí – continuo el general, Kikyo aplaudió entusiasmada.

\- es una magnífica idea, me fascinara una larga luna de miel – asintió en aprobación Kikyo.

\- a mí también, muy lejos de aquí – concordó Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a Kagome disimuladamente, la cual estaba observando con demasiado interés a Kikyo.

\- oh querido, sé que has estado bajo una presión muy fuerte estos meses, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte – le sonrió Kikyo a su novio, mientras Kagome se ponía tras ella.

\- hasta cierto punto – aclaro Kikyo sin saber que era arremedada por un genio a su espalda, Inuyasha negó con la cabeza para indicarle a Kagome de que se detuviera en el acto.

\- pero querido ¿no quieres que te perdone? - Pregunto Kikyo, pensando que el gesto había sido dirigido a ella, Kagome se río en silencio, parpadeo y en un instante fue la doble perfecta de Kikyo, y continuaba arremedándola.

\- sí… sí que quiero - respondió a Kikyo pero sin dejar de ver a Kagome disfrazada de Kikyo haciendo morisquetas burlonas.

\- quítate ese vestido – le susurro viendo que de gestos silenciosos la genio no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Kikyo intentando fingirse escandalizada pero realmente encantada con la propuesta, después de todo lo de llegar virgen al altar comenzaba a pasar de moda.

\- no, no hablaba contigo Kikyo – se retractó Inuyasha, maldición, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa frente al general?

\- Inuyasha, cuando estabas ahí arriba ¿no viste de casualidad un Objeto Volador No Identificado? – pregunto el general preocupado, pero Inuyasha apenas y registro su pregunta, más bien rezaba porque ninguno de los dos viera a Kagome que no dejaba de burlarse.

\- papá, Inuyasha está cansado, después de todo fue un viaje peligros – lo justifico Kikyo más sosegada.

\- no te imaginas cuanto – murmuró Inuyasha entre dientes, estaba seguro que dentro de unos minutos tendría una crisis nerviosa.

\- creme, sé que te sentirás mucho mejor, cuando nos casemos – sonrió Kikyo satisfecha.

\- si… ¿quieres largarte ya? – ordeno a Kagome, para su mala suerte esta vez el que lo escucho fue el general.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto impresionado por la impertinencia del capitán.

\- no era a usted señor, yo me refería… - se disculpó por duodécima vez en el día el pobre peli plateado.

\- está bien cariño, creo que es mejor que ya te vayas a la cama – "sugirió" cortésmente Kikyo mientras tomaba su abrigo, para fortuna de Inuyasha, Kagome decidió desvanecerse en ese momento.

\- creo que tienes toda la razón – asintió Inuyasha, mejor que se marcharan.

\- vendré mañana a ver como sigues querido – sonrió Kikyo mientras permitía que Inuyasha ala escoltara a la puerta.

\- mejor será que yo vaya a verte – cambio la cita Inuyasha, pues de reojo podía ver como la botella flotaba en el aire y se recargaba en la barra.

\- muy bien, pero ya no quiero volver a encontrar chicas aquí, ni una – Inuyasha sonrió prometiéndole que no encontraría ni una sola mujer en su casa.

Finalmente el general y su hija se marcharon, claro no sin antes un beso de despedida y buenas noches de parte de los novios, y llamarle papá al general, los invitados se marcharon. Inuyasha recargo su frente en la puerta muerto de cansancio, ni siquiera cuando les tocaba entrenamiento físico se agotaba a ese nivel, que bárbaro. Intentaba calmar sus nervios cuando una estruendosa risa femenina atrajo su atención, desde su lugar pudo ver como la botella de Kagome brincaba y se tambaleaba a causa de las carcajadas de la azabache. Frunciendo el ceño Inuyasha marcho pisoteando hasta la barra donde la botella se estaba volcando.

\- sí, sí, ¡adelante ríete! Mientras tú te ríes yo muero – le reclamo a la botella, la cual se cayó al piso, el humo turquesa volvió a aparecer y una Kagome doblada de la risa se materializo en el piso.

\- he sido muy paciente contigo señorita, pero óyeme bien, no voy a permitir que domines así mi vida ¿entiendes? – comenzó a regañarla mientras la hacía incorporarse, pero Kagome no lo escucho, solo se puso de puntillas, lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso dulcemente.

Inuyasha primero quiso soltarse, pero el dulce sabor a miel y especias de los labios de su genio lo hipnotizaron rindiéndolo al dulce placer del beso. Y hubieran pasado a más de no ser porque la conciencia del capitán lo regaño, diciéndole que tenía prometida y que hace nada la había besado y prometido que no entraría otra chica a su casa. Peor ahí estaba en los brazos de una bella genio, besándose y abrazados. Finalmente consiguió salir del hechizo y la alejo de él.

\- Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto más asombrado que enojado, la genio lo miro un instante sin comprender a que se refería, Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, hasta cuando ponía carita de inocente era muy mona.

\- lo siento, pero tendrás que irte – ordeno alejándose tres pasos de la chica antes de que sus hormonas lo traicionaran.

\- quiero que te subas en tu alfombra mágica ¡o en lo que sea que uses para transportarte! Y cuando despierte en la mañana no te quiero ver ¿esta claro? – le indico antes de correr a encerrarse en su recamara.

Kagome se rasco la cabeza, ¿Qué le había fallado? Nunca antes un hombre se había resistido a sus ojitos de perrito, en fin, a ella le gustan los retos, y la verdad aquello de que no la quería ver no se lo creía ni su propio amo, componiendo una sonrisa camino hasta la puerta de los aposentos de su señor y se volvió humo para poder pasar por la puerta.

\- oh no Kagome ¡eso sí que no! – grito de pronto Inuyasha desde el cuarto, lo que le faltaba, una genio sin vergüenza.

\- basta ¡basta! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete, vete! – al hecho de su cuarto, Kagome volvió a salir en forma de humo, pero cuando se materia tras la puerta una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, si, definitivamente iba a divertirse mucho siendo la bella genio de su amo.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
